The Lich King
The Lich King, or just the Lich, is the newest antagonist in the Wondrous Universe, but also one of the most cutthroat. A byproduct of both Sorrento's personal OASIS machine malfunctioning, the Lich King was originally formed in the Great Mushroom War, whose radiation created him. He was them imbued in secret by Kronos with magical powers. An embodiment of pure evil, near the level of Morgoth, the Lich King is not to be fucked around with. Unless you're Orga, then you fuck everyone. The Lich was once an ordinary man, his life much like Hades. Born and raised in Southern Russia, the Lich is related via familial relations, grandfather actually, to the legendary Nolan and Sergei Viadimirs. During his time as a regular human being, the unnamed man soon to become the Lich was enamored with Norse, Greek, and Quenyan mythologies, reading much about the Dark God Morgoth and his endless powers. Later on, the Great Mushroom War took place, a brief nuclear conflict between the USA, China, Russia, Europe, and other Asian and African (whatever African nations had access to nuclear warheads) countries. The impacts of the nukes alone were enough to slaughter billions, not counting the radioactive fallout that affects Earth to this very day. The man was affected greatly by the nukes, nearby one of the first nuclear landing zones and thus being infected with endless amounts of radioactive dust and debris that shredded his skin. The man was in agony for fifty days straight, before transforming into what is known today as the 'Lich King'. Looking like a monster, the man tried to seek refuge in communities and metro stations safe from radiation, but was shunned by all for his horrendous appearance, and doomed to wander the Wastelands spitefully. Due to this, he garnered a reputation for his haunting visage, that parents of the post-apocalyptic world would use to convince their children to sleep and behave. He was eventually coined the name 'Lich', named after a creature in folklore that could raise the dead and looked horrifying in appearance, and was pure evil in nature. Eventually, the 'Lich' forgot his own name, and thus this nickname stuck, along with the qualities that came with it. Doomed to a life of eternal hatred and never-ending bloodshed, the Lich decided to go all in and began his own army via forced recruitment of some lesser villages in what remained of Georgia. The Lich's forces grew larger and larger, and his troops were bolstered by either men out of fear, or fanatical loyalty. Whatever the case, his forces conquered much of Old Russia and Old Europe, before he was stopped by Finn and Jake after the Lich's forces arrived in what remained of Old America. It appears the radiation in Old America transformed the land into something totally different, littered with things like Candy People and Vampires. The Lich tried to invade with his legions many times, but failed due to the land of Ooo's sheer size. He was then imprisoned by Finn and Jake in a computer that was thrown down a well. He tried to possess Princess Bubblegum in a last ditch effort but failed. Uncountable years later, the Lich's consciousness was returned in a strange new realm. It was the OASIS, recently conquered by the devious Innovative Online Industries. The Lich was a secret program used by Nolan Sorrento that was meant to destroy the OASIS if ever need be. However, what Sorrento didn't know is that the Lich, whom he believed was just a powerful line of code, had a mind of it's own. The Lich plotted his return and used Sorrento's carelessness as an opportunity. Hacking the OASIS Machine Sorrento owned, he caused it to malfunction and thereby release his corporeal form back into reality. The Lich promptly (and briefly) took over the Absolute Capitalist Alts and reformed it into his own regime, before coming to an agreement with the previous leader Woke, then serving as Vice Emperor, or Imperator, of the Alts. The Lich is one of the most powerful characters in the new WU generation, but currently he is in a de-powered state and doesn't have access to his greatest abilities. Therefore, he is rarely seen as a frontline asset unless requested. Evidenced by fighting alongside major ACCAA general Voldemort during the Battle of Quebec. Category:Characters